Airica Linn
Airica Linn "Airi" Bouvier (born January 20, 1990) is a French model and professional wrestler, working for Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (eWe), under her ring name Airica Linn. She is ex-wife of fellow professional wrestler, Nathan Starr (Nathan Shields). Early Life Airica Linn "Airi" Bouvier was born in Paris, France on September 1, 1990 to parents Margot and Chandler Bouvier. From the age of 3 until she turned 18, Airica participated in beauty pageants, winning over 100 titles in 7 years, her most notable being Mademoiselle France, which she won in 2008 in her last pageant. After her last pageant, she began to watch professional wrestling, being inspired by the women she saw on the programs and how far they were able to go. She felt that she could do something for the sport and after graduating high school, Airica began attending the Queens of Chaos academy in Toulouse, France. Airica moved to the United States with her younger sister Isabella Mignonette Bouvier at the age of 21 on January 20, 2012. The two moved to Los Angeles, where Airica soon began her professional wrestling training within the United States. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (2013 - ) August/September 2013 On August 27, 2013, Airica Shields signed a contract with Extreme Wrestling Entertainment and was placed on their Ladies Night brand under the ring name Airica Linn. Other Media Airica runs a clothing and jewelry line called, J'adore Moi, out of Los Angeles, California. She creates cocktail dresses with high class tastes and a bit of French flair to them as well as very distinctive pieces of jewelry. Most of the jewelry contains gemstone studded crosses or tassles while the dresses and bikinis vary. Personal Life Airica has a one year old female min pin named Coco, whom she takes with her everywhere. She also has a one year old male black cat named Binx and a white kitten named Crystal. After moving to America in 2012, Airica became involved with fellow independent wrestler, Nathan Shields, known by his ring name Nathan Starr. Dating for several months, in August of 2012, Nathan proposed to Airica and they were married in a large ceremony in Los Angeles, California on February 14, 2013. In April of 2013 the couple filed for divorce and on September 2, 2013 the divorce was finalized. Once legally divorced from Shields, Airica announced her engagement to boyfriend of 5 months that she met in her hometown of Paris, France, Chandler Beaudreau. The wedding date has been set at March 8, 2013 In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Beauty in the Breakdown (Spear); 2013 - Present'' **''Love Crime (Double leg muta lock); ''2013 - Present '' *'Signature moves''' **''Bitch Kick (Front missile dropkick); 2013 - Present'' **''Extreme Makeover (Camel clutch, rubbing the opponent's face into the mat); 2013 - Present'' **''Lights Out (Roundhouse kick); 2013 - Present'' **''Manege Merry-Go-Round (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown); 2013 - Present'' **''No Hands (Inverted frankensteiner); 2013 - Present'' *'General moves' **Achilles tendon lock **Arm drag variations ***Japanese ***Springboard ***Tilt-a-Whirl **Big boot, sometimes running **Bridging double chickenwing **DDT Variations ***Lifiting ***Lucha ***Snap ***Springboard ***Tornado **Dragonscrew **Dropkick **Facebuster **Flying forearm smash **Front dropkick **Heel hook **Mule kick **Shining wizard **Suplex Variations ***Exploder ***Fisherman ***German ***Snap ***Spider *'Wrestlers managed' **Nathan Starr *'Nicknames' **"Gorgeous Nightmare" **'"The Queen of Mean"' *'Entrance Themes' **'Extreme Wrestling Entertainment' ***'"No Hands" by Neon Hitch (Waka Flocka cover) '(August 2013 - Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Wrestling Entertainment' **Not Applicable Extreme Wrestling Entertainment Match Record See Also Airica Linn's Official Twitter Category:Female Managers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from Europe Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2013 Category:French Characters Category:Married Characters